1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joint strengthening ring for graphite electrodes, and a process for preparing the inventive strengthening ring. More particularly, the invention concerns a ring, advantageously formed of particles of expanded graphite, used at the end faces of graphite electrodes formed in a joint to improve the high column bending strength of an electrode column of which the inventive ring and joint is a member. By “high column bending strength” is meant the ability of a graphite electrode column to resist cracks, splits or other deleterious effects brought about by the bending forces to which the column is subjected during the operation of an electric arc furnace (“EAF”).
2. Background Art
Graphite electrodes are used in the steel industry to melt the metals and other ingredients used to form steel in electrothermal furnaces. The heat needed to melt metals is generated by passing current through a plurality of electrodes, usually three, and forming an arc between the electrodes and the metal. Electrical currents in excess of 100,000 amperes are often used. The resulting high temperature melts the metals and other ingredients. Generally, the electrodes used in steel furnaces each consist of electrode columns, that is, a series of individual electrodes joined to form a single column. In this way, as electrodes are depleted during the thermal process, replacement electrodes can be joined to the column to maintain the length of the column extending into the furnace.
Generally, electrodes are joined into columns via a pin (sometimes referred to as a nipple) that functions to join the ends of adjoining electrodes. Typically, the pin takes the form of opposed male threaded sections, with at least one end of the electrodes comprising female threaded sections capable of mating with the male threaded section of the pin. Thus, when each of the opposing male threaded sections of a pin are threaded into female threaded sections in the ends of two electrodes, those electrodes become joined into an electrode column. Commonly, the joined ends of the adjoining electrodes, and the pin therebetween, are referred to in the art as a joint.
Alternatively, the electrodes can be formed with a male threaded protrusion or tang machined into one end and a female threaded socket machined into the other end, such that the electrodes can be joined by threading the male tang of one electrode into the female socket of a second electrode, and thus form an electrode column. The joined ends of two adjoining electrodes in such an embodiment is also referred to in the art as a joint.
Given the extreme thermal stress that the electrode and the joint (and indeed the electrode column as a whole) undergoes, mechanical/thermal factors such as strength, thermal expansion, and crack resistance must be carefully balanced to avoid damage or destruction of the electrode column or individual electrodes. For instance, longitudinal (i.e., along the length of the electrode/electrode column) thermal expansion of the electrodes, especially at a rate different than that of the pin, can force the joint apart, reducing effectiveness of the electrode column in conducting the electrical current. A certain amount of transverse (i.e., across the diameter of the electrode/electrode column) thermal expansion of the electrode in excess of that of the pin may be desirable to form a firm connection between pin and electrode; however, if the transverse thermal expansion of the electrode greatly exceeds that of the pin, damage to the electrode or separation of the joint may result. Again, this can result in reduced effectiveness of the electrode column, or even destruction of the column if the damage is so severe that the electrode column fails at the joint section.
Moreover, another effect of the thermal and mechanical stresses to which an electrode column is exposed is damage to the electrode making up the column due to “bending” forces applied to the column. This can result in cracks or splits in one or more of the electrodes, or other deleterious effects. These conditions can reduce electrode column efficiency by reducing electrical contact between adjoining electrodes. In the most severe case, cracks and splits can result in breakage, with resulting loss of the electrode column below the affected electrode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,764, Paus and Revilock suggest the use of an expanded graphite spacer disposed between the end faces of adjacent electrodes in order to increase electrical conductivity and thermal stress resistance of the joint. The nature of the Paus and Revilock spacer and its placement, however, is such that a gap is created in the joint where it may not have otherwise been, thereby contributing to joint looseness and potential for failure.
What is desired, therefore, is a joint strengthening ring that can be used to reduce the tendency of electrodes in a column to crack, split or otherwise be damaged by bending forces to which the column is subjected during the operation of the EAF. In other words, the desired electrode joint strengthening ring increases the high column bending strength of the column. It is also highly desirable to achieve these property benefits without using high quantities of expensive materials without requiring a substantial amount of effort at the electric arc furnace site.